Missing
by ObsessionOfCastle
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett met when Alexis was kidnapped at 5 years old? Please R&R. (Rating M for later chapter and safety) I don't own Castle, Never will!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know there are many stories about Alexis being kidnapped, some when she's young but. Great minds think alike. :D I hope you enjoy this. I own nothing, nada in here. Random people (victims) and their families, I just made up. But I don't own Castle, or the characters. They belong to Mr. Marlowe. Enjoy this story! ~A~  
_

Alexis trembled in her seat as he knees supported her chin to rest on. Her small, shaking legs crush against her chest as she tries to keep quiet as possible. She hears the shallow footsteps and she becomes scared. Her eyes slam shut as the door flies open. 'Please don't hurt me!' she thought in her mind.

Castle snored loudly, sleeping through his alarm for the third time. Martha was getting irritated by his oversleeping. She knew Alexis liked her father waking her up. She decided her son had enough sleeping for the morning. She hurried in, ripping the covers off her son, exposing him in only his boxers.

"Richard! Get up you lazy cow! Alexis isn't up. I was hoping you would get up!" Rick groaned, sitting up as his hands made fists and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll go get her." He declared. He dressed himself quickly in a t-shirt and shorts, jogging upstairs to wake his baby girl. He slowly opened the door to Alexis' girly room. "Alexis?" He asked, opening the door all the way. The room was a complete mess. The bed that was made up of a purple pillow and pink blankets was trashed. The blanket was moved around, the stuffed animals scattered around. The hello kitty lamp had been knocked on the ground, where it had been smashed to pieces. Richard Castle started to freak. Alexis was missing.

Beckett bit her bottom lip as she arrived at the crime scene. A small girl, only about 6 or 7. Brown hair, green eyes, was laying on the cold, hard ground, dead. Kate turned away from the body. She hated cases that involved children. She didn't know how someone could do horrible things to a child. It made her sick. She turned back to Lanie. "Cause of death?" She asked, biting her lips. Lanie glanced up, sighing.

"COD is injection. She had been injected while she was unconscious I'm guessing. She had been assaulted, but not sexually it seems. I'll be able to find out more when I get her to the morgue." Ryan made his way over to Beckett.

"Another one's missing Alexis Castle. Father woke up to wake his daughter when she was gone. You'll need to go over there with us when we're done." Lanie finished the report saying Elissa Mates, aged 6 died around 9pm to 12am yesterday. Once the body was taken to the morgue. Beckett, Ryan and Esposito went to the Castle's loft.

Beckett had walked in and stopped in her tracks. Standing in his living room, distressed and worried about his little girl, was Richard Castle. Thee Richard Freaking Castle. He was one of her favorite authors, standing there. She got out of her fantasies, clearing her throat. Her team wen up to look at the bedroom. She seated herself on the couch across from Mr. Castle. She let out a soft sigh, looking up to meet Richard's blue orbs. "Mr Castle, can you tell me exactly what happened from when you put Alexis to bed until you noticed she was missing?" Castle nodded, wiping the incoming tears from falling.

"She had just finished her bath and was ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. I read her a bedtime story. She fell asleep half way through it. I gave her a kiss goodnight and went to sleep myself. I woke up from my mother telling me I should go get Alexis up. That's when I noticed she wasn't there." That's when his voice broke. Her heart broke for this man. Not because she adored his books. He was like a true father, scared for his little girl. She reached up, resting her hand against his. This spark caused him to raise his head and look into her brown eyes.

"We'll find her, Mr. Castle. I promise." He only nodded, squeezing her hand softly.

After some much needed sleep, and a coffee, Katherine Beckett had started to work on this case. There was no connection to either murder or kidnapping. It didn't make sense. Elissa Mates lived with her mother, a director. Elissa's father died in a car crash when she was one years old. Alexis lived with her father, author, best-selling to be exact, and her grandmother. Richard had full custody of Alexis, but was still debating when Alexis' mother, Meredith could visit her daughter. That's when it hit her. "Ryan! Espo! I think I found a connection!" She declared. She explained that both families had large paying jobs and only one parent present. Ryan hurried to his desk and went through the children, finding a small connection.

"Alexis Castle and Elissa Mates went to the same preschool. It seems they had the same teacher, Mr. Matthew Rockwell." Beckett bit the inside of her cheek. "Bring him in."

Matthew James Rockwell, or 'Matt' as everyone called him, didn't look like a friendly teacher. Esposito questioned him while Beckett and Ryan went and searched his home. They found a small room with a jacket, shoes, and a big blanket. They were all sent to the lab. The shoes belonged to Elissa, the jacket and blanket belonging to Alexis. That's when Beckett hurried back to the precinct, rushing into the interrogation room. The moment she slammed her hand on the table, Matt jumped. "Where is she, Matt?!" She spat, grabbing a picture of a smiling, happy 5 year old Alexis. "She's five years old, scared, and just wants to go home to her daddy. Her dad is worried sick." Matt crossed his arms across his chest, sending a glare to the detective.

"She's out of my hands now. I'll confess to killing Mates. She threatened to tell someone I touched her, when I didn't! I got pissed and tried to scare her, but she knocked herself out. So I injected her with something. He said it was meds! It wasn't suppose to kill her!" Beckett listened closely, leaning forward.

"Who gave you that injection, Matthew?" Rockwell swallowed hard, like was hiding something. "Thomas Rouley."

Thomas Rouley, age 35, director of a whole bunch of movies, was married to Alena Jefferson until he was caught having an affair with Meredith Castle, Alexis' mother and Rick Castle's ex wife. Rouley has a 7 year old daughter Lindsey. He has no criminal record." Beckett's jaw tightened when she heard the man had an affair with Castle's ex wife. It made her so angry. They didn't need to be put through that. "Have an address?" She asked. Minutes later, Beckett, her team and SWAT team headed to the Rouley house. They stormed in, hoping they didn't find a body. All they found was Alena Jefferson, her new husband Andrew Myers and their two children, Jamie 5 and Breana 2, tied up in the living room chairs. Once the family was free, they explained what happened.

"Thomas Called me, saying something happened to Lindsey. I hurried as fast as I could. She's my baby. I had Jamie and Bre in my car when I got here. I told them to stay. When I went in to see Lindsey, Thomas jumped me, tying me up quickly. He then grabbed my children, tying them up too. We were here for an hour or got worried when we never came home. He came over, ended up the same as us. That's when it got weird. He had Lindsey carry this stuff in a box as he and a woman carried a small girl. She was fidgeting, fighting against them. They put her in the back with Lindsey and took off.

Beckett took a mental note of the woman. "Could you tell me what the child looked like? Or the woman?" Alena cleared her throat. "The child looked Jamie's age. She had red hair. And the woman, I know who she is. She's that horrible red head that Thomas cheated on me with. Meredith.

_A/N: So? How was it? I know. Horrible. I can tell when I wrote it. Anyway. Please review. Give me good ones, bad ones, telling me how to improve. I'll take any of them. Helps me. I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon! ~A~_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, Next chapter is now up! I hope you enjoy it. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. But with school involved, might not be as soon. But I will give my best! Thank you to those who reviewed. :) Anyway. I'll let you all read the story._

* * *

_'Meredith...Alexis' own mother was in on her kidnapping? And was a part of it?! What was this family up to?'_ She needed answers, onces Alena didn't have. So she decided on going to the one person that would, and she was sure he'd help.

Castle hadn't slept since he noticed his daughter's disappearance. He's drank more alcohol then he has since he was a rebelling teenage. He sat on his couch, his feet splayed out on the other side, the TV was on a channel with soaps. But he wasn't paying attention. He was going to sit and worry about his daughter. A knock surfaced to his ear. He sat straight up, stumbling over his feet as he tried to get to the door. He opened it quickly, surprised to see Beckett on the other side.

"Detective? Did you find Alexis?!" He asked, hopeful. Beckett shook her head, "No, but he have some more information now. But, I have some..hard news." Richard was taken aback by this. He gestured for her to come in. Kate nodded at the offer, stepping inside.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked. She just asked for a water as she seated herself on the couch. Castle grabbed her a cold bottle of water from the fridge as he sat himself beside the detective. "So?..What's the news?" Kate bit her bottom lip, which made Castle even more attracted to this woman. He liked her, she was gorgeous, had a pretty mind, and she was determined. He wanted to get to know her a bit more.

"We found out the one who kidnapped Alexis, was her teacher-" Castle's eyes widened, as he interrupted her. "Mr. Rockwell?! How could he-" Beckett hold up a hand. "I have more." When he nodded for her to continue, she cleared her throat.

"It seems your daughter was taken from Mr. Rockwell's by Thomas Rouley." She noticed his expression and held up a finger to make him wait. "Rouley had her at his place until yesterday. He lured his ex wife and her family to his place, tied them up and left with Lindsey, Alexis and..someone was helping him. It..It was Meredith."

The second the name rolled off her tongue, Castle slammed his fists on the table, standing up in a fit of rage. Beckett stood up quickly, trying to calm him. "Mr. Castle! Please, I need you to calm down!" Castle shook his head, throwing a glass. "I'm going to kill her if she lets that perverted, dangerous man touch Alexis!" Beckett grabbed his arms, sending a shock through him. He stopped, staring into her eyes as she said words that he couldn't hear. He only nodded, brushing his hands against hers when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." Kate only shook her head. "How much do you know Rouley?" Castle tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"He was Meredith's director from one of her movies. When we had Alexis, he and his wife Alena would come over with their daughter Lindsey. I never liked Rouley. He always watched Alexis, or Meredith. But more Alexis. There was a time I found him upstairs with Alexis..He was told never to be alone with Lex. I told him off, said to never some near us again. Few weeks later, found out Meredith and Rouley were having an affair. I got a divorce, got custody of Lex. Life was good.."

Beckett sighed, "You know any place they would go besides his house?" Castle pondered for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, he has a restaurant, which is an abandoned building now." Beckett stood up in a hurry, grabbing her stuff. "Wait!" He yelled, grabbing the water bottle and jogging to Beckett. He pushed it into her hand. "Please be careful. He's dangerous. He may seem innocent, harmless. But he's not. He's really dangerous. I mean it. Dangerous."

Beckett smiled, seeing his worry for her. "I'll be okay, Mr. Castle. I'm going to go this son of a bitch. And then I'm going to bring your little girl home." She promised.

* * *

Beckett drove towards the building after getting an address from Ryan. Her team and SWAT were riding in vehicles. Once they approached the building, her team slipped on their bulletproof vests before bursting into the building. At first they didn't see anybody, but someone came into view. "Hand in the air! Now!" The two turned around, being Meredith and Rouley. Ryan went to cuff Rouley, but didn't get the chance as he attacked Beckett, wrapping his arms around hers, making it difficult to move her arms, or the gun. He jerked her around, trying to get the weapon from her. She struggled, until she felt Rouley go limp. Ryan had knocked him upside the head after shooting him in the legs. Rouley groaned, being taken out to an ambulance. Meredith squirmed, screamed saying she need to go get her baby. Esposito gladly escorted her out. Beckett checked herself out. She only had a few scratches, and bruises. She turned, walking into the kitchen, seeing a hidden passage under the small bar on the other side of the room. She lifted the latch, dropping down and took a look around, that's when she heard the cries, and the reassuring voices of another girl. She lowered her gun as she turned the corner. Sitting in front of her on the other side of jail like bars was a red haired child and a brunette child. "Alexis?"

The red head looked up, scooting back. SWAT broke the lock and Kate opened the cell that was holding the children. Alexis backed away again. "Hey, it's alright. My name is Kate, I'm a detective and I know your daddy." Alexis gave her a look. "What's my daddy's name?" Kate didn't hesitate as the girl's father's name rolled off her tongue.

"Your daddy's name is Richard Castle. Your grandmother is Martha. Now, do you want to see your daddy?" Alexis crawled over to Kate, burying her head in her neck. Kate took the moment to hold the terrified girl. Kate carried her out of the prison that was really a building. They took the girl to the paramedics. Alexis had a death grip on Kate, but they still could get her condition. She had a bunch of scratches, bumps and bruise, but nothing too serious. That's when Beckett decided to take the little girl home.

* * *

Once arriving to the apartment building where the Castles lived, Beckett got out to get the small girl, only to find Alexis asleep. Ryan and Esposito emerged from the car and helped take Alexis inside. The boys knocked on the door. Castle opened it, rubbing his tired eyes. "H-Have you found my baby?" They didn't say anything as Beckett walked in holding Alexis who had seemed to woken up. Castle's face beamed. "Alexis!" "Daddy!" They screamed, Alexis being let down and Castle embraced his daughter in his arms. Beckett smiled, seeing father and daughter have their moment.

After giving his daughter kissed, he walked over to Beckett, giving her a huge hug which surprised Kate. "Thank you so much for bringing her home." He told Kate, who smiled back to him. "No need to thank me. Just doing my job." When the boys weren't looking, he gave the detective a soft kiss on her cheek, which surprised her even more. That's when he noticed the bruises on her arms from the director. "Detective! You're hurt-" Beckett grabbed his arm, causing them to both stare into each other's eyes. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." But she could tell in his eyes, he would still worry.

"Kate?" Kate looked over to the small girl beside Mr. Castle. "Could you come over tomorrow and watch a movie with me? Daddy's gonna be looking for a new school for me, I don't wanna go to the old one." Kate knelt down before the small girl.

"If I don't have paperwork to do, then yes. I'd love to come over." She glanced up at Castle. "But only if that's okay with you?" Castle grinned, and nodded while Alexis smiled, giving Kate a hug.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I know, cheesy. I tried my best though. I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP! ~A~_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I had written this yesterday..after I posted the second chapter :3 I'm addicted. But, I didn't post it. Bah. These voices in my head are bothering me every time I update this story. Then, I have the urge to write the next chapter. Something's wrong with me. I swear. :P Anyway. Enjoy this chapter. ~I~_

* * *

The moment Kate's head met the pillow on her bed, her eyes shot open. All she could think about was little Alexis' offer to come over. She couldn't get the thought of Castle out of her mind. She didn't know what it was about him. His books did help her with the burden of her mother's death, or maybe it's because he seemed so caring all the time. He was different. She tossed and turned, trying to find a good position to fall asleep. After hours of turning every which way, her sleep finally took control.

Her alarm shrilled, causing her to sit up quickly in a cold sweat. She ran her hand thought her hair as she slapped her palm on the clock silencing the annoying ringtone which was to awaken her. She had just finished her nice, soothing shower when her phone started to ring, indicating someone was trying to reach her. In one swift motion, she picked it up, tapping the green button.

"Beckett." She answered.

"Hey, It's Ryan. Captain gave us the weekend off, including today. Have a wonderful weekend, boss."

"You too Ryan." When she heard the click indicating her team member had hung up, she pressed the red button, setting it on the stand. She had all day to spend with that little girl. She brushed her hair and got her stuff ready. Grabbing her keys, she headed to her car. Once she was settled in her vehicle, she made her way to the Castles place.

* * *

She parked her car outside the building and made her way up to the elevator to make her appearance less invisible. Once she made it to his floor, she slowly walked down to his loft. She stood in front of his door, her breath hitching as she debated whether to knock or make herself scarce. She took a big breath, making her hand a loose fist and gave a soft knock on the door. She heard a squeal and tiny feet as someone opened the door.

"Detective?" Kate smiled at his formality. "Detective makes me feel like I'm at work. Please, call me Beckett. Or Kate." The handsome man chuckled, making her heart jump.

"Only if you call me Rick, or Castle." Kate felt Castle was a better name.

"Castle it is." She declared.

"Alright then, Beckett." She noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he invited her inside. The moment the door was shut as small voice lifted the room.

"KATE!" Alexis burst out of her father's office, running at full speed as she jumped into Kate's arms. Kate caught her at the perfect moment. She felt the five year old's arms connect around her neck. The child's legs were wrapped around the lady's waist as Kate held her close.

"Hello sweetheart." She greeted, placing the child on the ground. She felt the girl's hand around hers, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Alexis. Wait, Beckett. I was just going to make breakfast. Lex wanted eggs, bacon and pancakes. I hope you like those?" The detective could only get out one nod as Alexis was dragging her upstairs.

"I want to show you my doll collection!" The little girl exclaimed, dragging her into the first room. The room had been rearranged, but the 5 year old pulled out a drawer under her bed. Barbie doll, baby doll, porcelain doll you name it. If it was small enough, it was in that container. Alexis pulled out a brunette. "I found her this one, this morning when we went to get the mail. This one was in it. With a letter. Oh! here. This is it." Kate took the note and tensed up a little.

_"Hello there, little one. I noticed you seemed very fond of that detective. Ms. Beckett. So I got a doll that resembled her. Keep it with you, she's a wonder. Don't underestimate her. Tell her thank you for reuniting me with my mother. But warn her. My dad. He's not just a director. He's an assassin. All those unsolved murders, those were his doing. He's got connections. He may come after you guys, her, or my family. I'm not sure. But he's dangerous. Take care of yourself, Lexie. If I know something, I'll call. Hope you enjoy the doll,_  
_ Lindsey_

Beckett sighed, handing the note to the girl. "It's a beautiful doll, Lex." She heard Castle's voice, calling them. She took Alexis' offering hand and descended downstairs.

"Breakfast is served!" The man exclaimed. It sent a smile to sprout on Kate's face, as she took the plate and started to eat the food Castle prepared for them. The food was heaven to her taste buds. She didn't doubt he could cook. He was wonderful at that. She finished quickly and smiled up to him, as a thank you. Alexis finished just as quickly and asked if they could watch that movie now. Castle said she could and Lex quickly brought her to the couch. Alexis picked a movie, Cinderella. They sat on the couch, Lex curled into Kate's side watching the movie. Castle had cleaned the dishes and snuck into his office to write. He was making a new series based on Katherine Beckett and the NYPD. He was there for a few hours before he went out to say goodbye. That's where he found the two girls asleep on the couch, The Little Mermaid was still playing on the tv. He smiled at the sight, snapping a quick picture with his phone as he wrote up a small note and left it in Kate's hand before leaving.

* * *

It was another hour before she felt someone shaking her. "Ms Kate? Ms Kate? Kate!" She sat straight up, looking into Alexis' worried face. She smiled lightly.

"Sorry Lex. I fell asleep." A piece of paper was pushed into her face. "It's to you." Alexis informed her. Beckett unfolded the letter.

_"Hey sleeping beauty. You looked so peaceful, asleep on the couch. My daughter snug in your arms. Just wanted to say I left to check out the schools. When you wake up, be sure to feed Lex. She'll eat anything. I'll see you soon._  
_ RC_

Beckett smiled at the note and scooped the child into her arms. "What do you want for lunch, special girl?" Alexis grinned, hugging Kate tightly.

"Ham cheese sandwich please?" Kate grinned, sitting her at the counter. "Coming up. What would you like to drink?" Alexis put on the thinking face as she thought of what she wanted.

"Orange Juice please." Kate quickly made the sandwiches, and poured the child her OJ. They finished their food, Kate popped in Bambi to Lexie's request. They were asleep again before the movie was half way through.

* * *

Castle arrived home around 7pm to find Kate asleep on the couch and Alexis playing with her dolls in front of her. The tv was showing Finding Nemo as Alexis glanced at it from time to time. "Lex, why don't you go get ready for your bath. I'll be up in a minute." Alexis scooped up her dolls, giving Kate a soft kiss on the cheek before running upstairs. Kate didn't move a muscle when Alexis had said goodbye. He knelt down in front of the detective's sleeping state. "Beckett?..Beckett?..Kate?" She let out a groan, whispering his name.

"Oh my- Castle. I'm so sorry. I fell asleep, I-" He held up a hand. "It's fine, I'll let you go home, relax. But how would you feel like coming over tomorrow? You, Lex and I could go to the park, hang out. It'll be fun." She smiled, nodding.

"I'd like that." She whispered. They quickly programmed their numbers into each other's phones. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered. She nodded, brushing her hands with his as she grabbed her phone, leaving the loft.

* * *

_A/N: Welp. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to have the next chap. Up soon ~I~_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it not too fluffy and such. I don't think I did well : P Anyway, Enjoy. ~I~_

* * *

The next morning was eventful. Everyone was bustling around, getting stuff ready for the day. Rick had everything planned for today. They would be spending time at the nearby park and hang out for a while, then they'd have a picnic that he and Alexis were making this moment. Then for dessert, they would be going to the ice cream shop. He was excited to see what flavor the his detective friend preferred. _'What if she don't like ice cream?'_ He bit his inner cheek. _'Nonsense. Everyone loves ice cream.'_ He shook his head, watching his daughter pack today's lunch into a tiny basket. They were hoping to surprise Beckett with the food.

Kate slept soundly that night, sleeping all through the morning. They had agreed to meet at the park at noon, and she wasn't even up yet. It wasn't till her phone started to go off that she was startled awake. She snatched her phone up, not even bothering to glance at the ID.

"Beckett."

"Good afternoon, Detective." Kate rolled her eyes at Castle's formality, yet again _'Wait..afternoon.'_ She gasped, turning to look at her clock. 11:32am. _'Shit!'_ She thought, stumbling out of her bed, which let Castle hear the thump.

"You okay?" She sprang up from the floor, grasping the phone.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I'll uh-meet you at the park." She promised, hanging up a bit too quickly. She had half and hour to shower, get dressed, look better then looking like she just rolled out of bed and get to the park. Better start now.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Katherine Beckett was showered, freshened up, had everything she needed and was in her car. She had no clue what was planned for today, but she was going to enjoy it. She stopped at a non taken spot in the parking lot next to the park. When she got out, she was surprised to see Castle and Alexis had pulled up next to her.

"Well hello there, Beckett." He greeted her. The way her name rolled off his tongue made her shiver. She produced a smile, giving a nod.

"Hello Castle, and Alexis." She bent down on her knee as the child gave her a soft hug. It wasn't like at the loft. It was a little more clingy. Like the girl didn't like being outside. _'Duh. She was kidnapped. Poor girl's probably afraid if she leaves the loft, someone will snatch her.'_ She felt the girl's grip on her tighten as she tried to move away. Instead, she scooped the child into her arms, holding her close to her. "Let's go, shall we?" She asked, letting Castle lead the way.

They walked over to a small little area where there was some park equipment and a eating bench. Beckett decided to swing with Alexis, until Castle got their lunch all set up. She sat herself on the swing, holding Alexis sturdy in her arm as she held onto the swing chain as well. They swung together, for what felt like hours before Castle called them over. They all three sat down and started to eat the prepared food.

Beckett didn't hear the slight buzzing noise as a bee came, wanting this sweet food. Kate didn't register the sound and waved her hand, accidentally smacking the bee. A few minutes later, Beckett jerked her hand back, wincing as the pain swelled through her hand. "Ouch." She whispered, hoping no one would hear. Sure enough, Rick hurried over with a first-aid box. He soaked the place where the stinger was with this liquid, which helped remove the stinger. Once it was removed from her hand, he put something else on the wound, before bandaging it softly, showing his care for her when he rubbed the spot gently. She tilted her head up to him, smiling.

"Thank you." She said in a low, but soft voice, staring into his bright blue eyes. Castle did the same, and stared into her soft hazel eyes.

"Always." He breathed back, moving his hand when Alexis approached.

"You alright Ms. Kate?" She stated. Kate slanted her head over the little girl who had fastened herself to her side.

"Yes, Alexis. I'm fine. Don't you worry about me." Alexis looked doubtful, but just by passed it as they finished their lunch. Rick had stayed to clean up their area as the girls played tag, which Alexis had started. It was soon that Castle had joined in on this chase. Their fun and games lasted a little while before Rick lifted Alexis into his strong hold, turning back to his guest.

"How do you feel about getting some nice, cold ice cream before we leave?" He questioned, his daughter obviously excited by his offer of a sweet treat. Kate chewed on her bottom lip.

"I-uh. I'd like that." She confessed, seeing the two making their way over to their vehicles.

* * *

It took a matter of minutes to get settled in there and parked at the treat shop. He helped his daughter out as Beckett pulled up. Once they were out of the cars, they ordered their ice cream and sat on the benches and nibbled away. Alexis had smeared the ice cream all over her lips around her mouth. Little Lex didn't seem to notice or care. She proceeded to devour what was left of the cool treat her father had got her.

Alexis had ordered her favorite, a cookie dough sundae. She was finished before the others were half way through. Castle had got a brownie flavored cone, which he was taking his time to eat. Beckett didn't eat sweets much, but she got herself a plain chocolate sundae. She nipping at it as she felt the cold, sweet taste on her tongue. The three chatted about random topics; Kate's job, Rick's books, which Kate pretending to not have any interest and Alexis and school stuff.

It soon started to change from day to evening as Lex had fallen asleep in her dad's arms. Kate paced on her feet as Rick buckled his slumbered daughter into the back.

"I enjoyed myself. I know Lexie did too." Kate acknowledged for a moment, fumbling to find the words to tell him.

"I..I did too." She confessed, finally finding the right words from her vocabulary. The author nodded toward the detective's injured hand.

"Be sure to take a look at that when you get home." He replied softly, as not wanting to awaken his 5 year old. It was a matter of moments of Rick glancing everywhere to keep from getting mesmerized in her eyes, and of Kate chewing her bottom lip to the limit; it started to bleed.

"So? I'll see you around?" Kate nodded, very slowly as the two adults boarded their cars; Castle's leaving first. Kate was lost in thoughts before she brought the thing to life, leaving in the barely moment of the sunset.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I was thinking about this chapter all day at school. But, I have a serious question. I'm in the major need of a beta. So, if you're interested, please PM me! Thank you. : ) ~I~_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Welp. I don't have much to say today, besides; enjoy the chapter. I also got a library copy of Heat Rises. O_O So amazing. I haven't read it yet. Bet it will be ah-may-zing. :D Just thought I'd say that I'm excited to read the book. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter! ~I~_

* * *

Beckett urned for a decent sleep, but with her job things just didn't seem to turn in that direction. She knew that all too well, and the 4am wake up call reminded her just of that. Her head pounded at the irritating noise that ripped her from her sleepless slumber. She barely caught her the phone when her hand collided with it. She knew it was most likely another recording about a murder. She lifted the phone to her ear, clicking the small green button. As expected a computerized voice spoke softly informing her of a murder; committed on 12th and 9th. She allowed a groan to escape the clutch her vocal cords had on it as she swung her feet over her bed. She felt a shiver of the cold, wooden floor beneath her feet as she took step by step towards her bathroom.

She took a decent shower, her hair smelling like cherries as she could take in a whiff when she exited the shower. She had her usually small breakfast, a bagel with butter and jam. Very small that she consumed it in minutes. It didn't take her long to get herself ready after that she swiftly went out the door. Only about twenty or thirty minutes later, she had arrived at the crime scene. Lanie was huddled over a body of the woman. Beckett took a quick notice as she grew closer. The woman had a strange resemblance to her. She shook it off quickly, blaming the _'I'm thinking too much'_ phase as she knelt down to the woman.

"What do we have?" Lanie tilted her head away from her friend before turning to look at her. Lanie was silent for a minute before clearing her throat.

"Riley Mathers, bullet heart straight to the chest seems to be the cause of death, but I won't be certain till I get her back to the morgue. Ryan and Esposito have already went back to the station. They didn't stick around long. Ryan got a call and the two left immediately; saying it was important. So?"

Beckett blinked out of her completely obvious day dreaming. "What?"

Lanie shook her head. "Nuh uh. How was your little, 'play time' with Castle and his kid?" Beckett rolled her eyes.

"We have work to do." She reminded her, bluntly changing the subject.

"We're not done! I want answers." Beckett heard Lanie yell as she dialed the precinct to get a hold of one of her team members. Ryan picked up almost instantly.

* * *

"Hey Beckett. You need to come down to the precinct, and hurry too." The worried detective hung up before Beckett could let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. She hurried her way to the station. When she got there, however. Everyone seemed to be huddled around her desk. When she got closer, people seemed to be getting back to what they were intentionally doing, or pretending to. Beckett realized that a coffee on her desk, along with a stick note taped to the side, reading;

_"Hey there Detective. Thought you might want to have a good start to your day. I know it can't be real good, being a detective and all but, I hope this makes you smile. RC _

_P.S- Alexis has something to say."_

Beckett looked down a tad bit, where a bunch of scribbles were made, then Castle's neat handwriting followed.

_"She was trying to say she enjoyed spending time with you and would like to again. When you're not busy, just come around sometime." She saw Alexis' little signature that was plain adorable._

"So? This is what you told me to hurry down for?" She asked, sipping the coffee, which made her mouth numb, The coffee tasted wonderful. She heard Esposito clear his throat. "Hmm?" She mumbled, clearly not have been listening to them. The coffee was distracting her.

"It's Rouley.." Beckett immediately returned the coffee to her desk, the mention of that name startling her.

"What happened?.." Ryan swallowed hard, as if he was scared to reveal the information.

"He..He was bailed out." Kate immediately shifted to interrogation mode.

"How? He's charged with kidnapping. How could he-" She shut her mouth suddenly, remembering the letter. _'He has connections'_ "Lindsey.. She-uh sent a letter to Alexis Castle, saying her dad wasn't just a director." That's when Beckett started to ramble. She told all about the whole letter that Alexis had received from Lindsey, and that she forgot to inform Castle about it and retrieve the note. She explained what the contents the paper had shown her. Ryan told her, they'd get the letter, examine it and put Rouley's ex wife's family in police protection. Beckett couldn't keep her mind off Lindsey's family and Alexis' family. It was all possible they could be targeted. She almost immediately rang Castle up, wanting to make sure they were both okay. She grew impatient and concerned as the ringtone of a call filled her ears. She was a second away from hanging up when she shuffling around before she was happily greeted by Richard Castle voice.

"Hello?.. um.. Anyone there?" She snapped herself out of her daze, quickly.

"Oh. Hey Castle." She could heard the excitement and happiness in his voice.

"Hey Beckett! Did you like the coffee?" Beckett blinked, gripping the coffee in her hand, taking a quick, but satisfying sip.

"Mmm, Yes. It tastes delicious. But um. I have some bad news." He was silent for a moment before questioning the problem. She explained that Rouley had been bailed out, and was missing at the moment. She pleaded with Castle to bring Alexis in, with the letter that was tucked in Lexie's dresser drawer. Rick promised Kate he would be there. She was too shocked to hand up. She heard the click of him shutting his phone before she slowly pressed the receiver on the handle once more. She made one more call to the Myers family, wanting them to come in as well. Alena promised they'd be there soon. About half an hour later, Lanie called the precinct, informing Beckett that had more information on Riley Mathers.

* * *

Beckett shut the door to the morgue as she stepped next to Lanie.

"What information did you get?" Lanie pointed out that Riley had been tortured before she had been shot and killed. She had a bunch of bruises, scratches, and scrapes from her trying to fight back it seems.

"She had been missing for weeks, almost a month and a half before she was found. It seems her looks resemble you, Kate.." She notified the homicide detective. Kate let out the small breath she had trapped in her as she nodded, confirming that she noticed the resemblant.

"I know.. I don't think that that's important. Did you find anything else?" She was changing the subject, yet again. Lanie thought it was because of the alike looks between the two woman. She was seemed to have beat up and tortured more, after she had died. I haven't gotten the results from the lab. That's all I have for you. So? How was the weekend with Mr. Castle and his girl?"

Kate sunk her teeth into the flesh of her lower lip. She paced back and forth on the soles of her feet. "Nothing you'd be bubbly over, Lanie. I just watched movies with Alexis and we had a fun time out in the park. That's all that happened. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lanie gave the girl a look, as if she wasn't believing her story. "Honest Lanie. Nothing you think happened, had happened. He's just a friend." Lanie's head shook slowly from side to side.

"I'll leave it be for now, girl. But I'll know when something has happened, and believe me girl. I'll question you, and let the detective side of me unleash!." Katherine let a small chuckle as she said goodbye to the medical examiner.

When she arrived, both families had been sitting in a room. The children engaging in some fun activities as the adults talked. Beckett learned her slightly stiff body against the door frame, watching the scene in from of her. Rick felt someone's presence and turned, spotting Kate. He stood a good distance in front of her, sensing the worry.

"Hey. Everything will be alright. We'll catch this guy." Little did they anyone in the room know, someone was watching. That someone was planning something. Something that the NYPD wouldn't be found of.

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it! :) ~I~_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it took long to upload! I was having a writer's block. :| I'm terribly sorry. I hope you enjoy this though! And I'm very sorry for it being short :(~I~_

* * *

_'This doesn't make any sense.'_ She pondered to herself as she observed the murder board. They hadn't figured out much more. Riley had brother, Ryan and a sister Rayanne. They both didn't know anyone who would have the motive to kill Riley. None of the co-workers had heard of any problems the victim had with anyone. She couldn't figure out who was the blame of murdering Riley Mathers.

"Maybe it was a random killing." A familiar voice butted in, causing Kate jump in fright as she startled by this man's sudden appearance. She spun around, coming face to face with her author friend.

"And what exactly do you know of crime?" She interrogated, placing her hands on her hips. Castle chuckled, tilted his head to the side, studying her body language.

"I know enough. I am a writer aren't I?" Kate scoffed, doing her famous eye roll towards the man that always hits on page six.

"Why do you think it's a random killing?" She questioned, leaning her lower back against her desk as she listened closely to his explanation. He believed, since the victim's family didn't know anyone willing to hurt Ms. Mathers and her co-workers hadn't known of anything wrong. Beckett pretended to be impressed with his information as she stepped closer to him.

"I got nothing from that, Castle." He raised and dropped his shoulders slightly.

"I tried." He boosted watching Kate closely as she turned back around and stared at the board.

"You know, you guys have extra protection. You can go home. Do what you please. You don't have to stare at me, looking at the board." She whispered coldly, not even turning around. Castle mouth gaped open. _'How did she?-'_ He shook his head, lifting up Alexis who had fallen asleep on a couch.

"Alright then." He turned, as very slowly started to leave.

"Wait!" He shifted slowly, not wanting to waken Alexis.

"If anything seems strange. Get out of there and call me or the boys. Got it?" She was referring to Ryan and Esposito when she said 'boys'. Rick nodded, confirming if something wasn't right he would do as she said. He whispered one goodbye to the male detectives as he made his silent exit.

* * *

Once he arrived home, Alexis had come out of her slumber. It was around lunch time, he only figured he should give Alexis something to fill her empty belly. Once the hot dogs were finished, Alexis munched it contently. Martha had been home too, that meant someone could watch Lex while he bought food for his friends at the precinct and not worry about the responsibility of babysitting his little red head. He stopped to get the chinese food before taking himself to his desired location. The twelfth precinct. He had called Esposito before hand, figuring out what each individual liked to eat. He was the only one in the elevator as he rode up to the destined floor.

When he stepped out of the elevator, hearing the sliding doors shut behind him. He slowly made his way handing the boys their food while he tiptoed towards Beckett who was stood against her desk, writing something that was on the desk. Castle glanced lower past her waist. He gulped, whistling softly to himself. Kate's back stiffened, hearing the whistle. Someone was checking her out. She shook her head, her frown deepening as she turned around, smacking into Castle who had immediately held out the bag. The chinese scents filling her nose as it tickled the inside of her nostrils. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue as she took the offering food. She sent a smile to Castle as she sat herself down at her desk and stuffed herself with the deliciousness she loved. She finished it a while later, glancing up to see Castle still sitting next to her, in a chair beside her desk.

"Castle? You enjoy staring at me, watching me eat?" Castle shot her charming smile.

"You're interesting. Also stubborn, quiet and..beautiful." Kate started to do her normal eye roll before stopping suddenly, hearing the last part._ 'Beautiful?..'_ She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Don't. Flatter. Yourself." She whispered, teasingly.

"I'm not flattering myself. It's the truth." Beckett stared at him. Was he seriously flirting with her? She just shook her head.

"Um.. Thank you." She threw the empty container away. They chatted a little more, mostly about the case.

It soon was getting darker, the lights were fading rather quickly. Richard Castle continued to complement Katherine Beckett. She just kept the words in her mind, while she continued to play with his ego. She nodded once, still keeping the smile painted on her lips.

"Thank you. For bringing that food, and for keeping me company." She replied, which she smiled wider when she heard his response.

"Always." She gave him one more soft smile before getting into her car and driving off.

Castle made it home early enough to give his daughter a kiss and hug goodnight. He then gave himself a warm, soothing shower. He helped himself relax by sitting himself on his couch. While he was comfortable and relaxed, he started to work on that series of books. He had permission to be shadow Detective Beckett for 'research'. Some part of that was true. But, he just wanted to be around her more. He was asleep after sending Kate a text.

When Kate got home, she smiled at the text she had received;

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Detective. ;) RC"  
_

She laughed at the smiley face placed on the text. Once she had her shower, she was ready for bed. That's when she heard it. Footsteps. She reached for her gun, placing it at her side as she stalked her way out of her bedroom and into the living room. The last thing she remembered was a flash before everything went black.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving you like that! But I just had to. :P I'll try to have the next up very soon! ~I~_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know! I'm such an evil person for leaving you guys like that! I'm so sorry! If I ever do it again. I give you permission to yell at me :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~I~_

* * *

Castle heard the beeping of his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, trying to release the grip sleepers had on him. He glanced over at the clock. His eyes bulged out of their sockets._ '6:30am'_ Why was he up in the crack of dawn? He usually got up around the later time so he could capture the much needed sleep he was benefited with. He sent a smart ass text, asking if he was able to come in and help with the case. That was his way in. He waited five consecutive minutes. No reply. He just shrugged it off, thinking she wasn't up yet. He imagined her sleeping form, curled up in the blankets that were on her bed. He imagined her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath she took. He shook his head fast, snapping out of the day dream he was currently having.

The morning was slowly passing by. It was five till nine and Alexis had had her breakfast, waffles dripping in peanut butter, normal butter and syrup. She had to clean her face afterwards. Splatters of peanut butter and syrup were temporary tattooed on her angelic face. If that wasn't enough, she tipped the spray can of whipped cream, squirting it into her open mouth. They would have the funnest times with whipped cream, spraying each other as a game. He had sat his daughter down to play with some of her toys she picked out in the living room floor. His phone blared a loud noise, startling everyone. Martha let out a groan, walking up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Answer that wretched thing!" She demanded, trying to escape to the upper level as Castle leaned over his little red head's head and held the phone to his ear.

"Castle residence, Castle speaking." He stated, grinning at his polite greeting.

"Hey Castle. Is Beckett there?" That contagious smile was slipped away just as quickly as it came.

"No, she's not here. Did something happen?" He could hear Ryan mumbling words to another person at the precinct.

"No. She didn't show up for work today. Called her several times. I only got a voice mail. We're heading to her place. You should come too. Just in case.. you know, you notice something important." Castle's eyebrows nuzzled together in confusion of the last part. He immediately snatched his keys from the rack.

"Mother! Watch Alexis. I have to go somewhere!." He was out of the loft, the door slamming behind him.

He was at her place in minutes. He knew exactly what number it was. Ryan had texted him the room number. His breath seemed to hitch in his throat as he stopped in his tracks. Crime scene tape. _'No!'_ His mind shouted as he sprinted over. He was greeted by an arm flying to meet Castle's chest.

"This is a crime scene, you can not go past this point." Castle tried to push his way though.

"I said this!-" Ryan jogged up quickly, explaining Mister Castle was okay to let in. Castle ran up to Ryan, asking if any new information on Beckett was found. Ryan just shook his head.

"Here is all we got. Beckett had taken a shower, clothes she wore yesterday were in a bag. We found her phone in the living room by the couch. There was a few splatters of blood on it. We've sent it to the lab to see who it matches to. There was some blood spill on the couch. Could be hers, could be the intruders. We won't know till the results return." Castle felt like he was hyperventilating. He was heaving, turning away from the boys to try to calm down. Beckett had been taken from her home._ 'What if it was Rouley? No one knows what he could do to her!'_ Castle was going to do everything he could to bring Katherine Beckett home safely.

* * *

Beckett awoke with a groan. She was given the gift of a head ache and hurting body. She glanced down, noticing the bruises on her body from fighting back against her captors and the small gashes on her body from when they got her skin. They had been scabbed up, only dry blood around the wounds now. She quickly took in the surroundings around her. A few people were here. Three girls. One was around her age, the other were two children. They were washing the clothes. The other woman was pacing around the room.

"Do you know where we are?" Kate asked in a soft whisper, wanting to try to figure out what was going on.

"No. I woke up here. I was just here with the girls. You arrived yesterday. They fed us and dropped you in." Kate glanced over at the children.

"How long have you been here?" The woman turned around.

"About a week. How do you know a Thomas Rouley?" She asked.

"He uh.. kidnapped a little girl." The woman didn't look surprised.

"That seems like typical Tom. Always wanting kids, kids and more kids." Kate shot the suspicious woman a look as she stood up. "I suppose you have, absolutely no idea why you are here, do you?" The saliva in her mouth pooled at the back of her breath. Who was this lady? Why was she here? She uttered a groan, rubbing her head as she tilted her head up in dismay.

"No..I don't, care to enlighten me?" She was given a glare from the woman.

"You, Detective Beckett, are here because you had to save that foolish Alexis and take my partner to jail. I bailed him out and we planned on bringing you here and torturing you until you begged us to kill you and let you die. But your damn captor, had another plan. One that involved a certain writer?-" Kate instantly rose to her feet, pressing the woman against the wall. Her hands were wrapped around the woman's shirt collar.

"Who the hell are you?! If you as much as lay one of those chubby fingers on him. You will pay." She threatened, tightening her grip. The woman laughed. It sounded so evil and dark. It sickened Beckett.

"You can call me Mary. You will address the girls as their names. Danae," A brunette turned to Kate. "And Stephanie." A blond jumped up at her name being called. "And if you had kept your little mouth shut. You wouldn't be here." Mary looked pissed as she pushed her way through the door, leaving Kate alone with the girls. Danae turned, a smirk planted on her face.

"You wanna play Miss Kate?" She whispered softly, twirling a weapon in her hand. Stephanie snatched it from her.

"Master said we couldn't play with her yet." Danae didn't seem to like that answer. She crossed both arms across her chest as she pouted, a puff releasing into the air.

"Better get some rest, Miss. Master isn't a merciful person. I truly hope nothing happens to you." The young girl confessed while being dragged out of the room by Danae. It was a second later that she heard the lock latch. She was locked in. Great.

* * *

Castle had offered to stay and help the NYPD as much as possible to find Kate. She wasn't just a detective, she was his friend, and he didn't want to lose that.

"What do we have right now?" Ryan put the dry erase marker on the stand and stood back so everyone could see.

"She left the precinct around 8pm, but she didn't receive that text from you, Castle. Until 10:23pm. The doorman didn't see her arrive until 10:20pm. So where was she for 2 hours?" Esposito explained in question. Castle wondered that himself. Ryan shot up from his desk he had went to.

"Guys! You wanna see this!" Everyone had run over, huddling over Ryan and his computer. "So I got the security cameras from the building." He quickly pressed play. It was all quiet for a moment before they saw Kate enter her loft around 10:30pm. Everything was normal until around 11:40pm. Two men stormed in like ninjas. Five minutes later, the two left the loft. The taller man was cradling a injured and unconscious Kate in his arms. When they grew closer. "Look familiar?" Castle's teeth gritted against each other as he saw the face. Thomas Rouley.

* * *

_A/N: So? I hope you enjoyed it. And I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. And I promise. Nothing too bad or severe will happen to Kate. You have my word. :P ~I~_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Enjoy! I have nothing really to say besides that. :| So. Enjoy! :P_

* * *

Castle flipped thought the files containing Rouley's dirty work. From arresting for theft to beating up a man in a local town. Nothing to drastic had happened. According to his daughter, Thomas was an assassin. He heard footsteps up, revealing Esposito standing above him with some papers in hand.

"We found Rouley's car, it was almost one hundred miles away. It was left at a hospital. We've checked to see if by chance they checked her in. They hadn't. But we've got a patient who witnessed. Beckett being exchanged to different cars. This one is a black Sudan. We have a plate too. Once we have a name, we'll bring 'em in. We'll make them give up Beckett." Javier sighed at Richard's expression. He was scared for Kate. Wasn't everyone? He seemed move then that though, like she was something to him. '_Oh! Man has a crush!'_ It caused a tug at his lips, which made him reveal a small smile as he patted the writer's back, which seemed to startle him.

"Well find Beckett, and she will be fine." Castle was left alone for a minute before his phone buzzed. He glanced at the ID and picked it up instantly when she noticed his home phone.

"Everything okay?" He could hear the loud cries of his daughter in the background.

"She won't quit crying. She's begging for you. Come home, Richard. The detectives will find Beckett, and she'll be alright." Castle hesitated for a moment. He wanted to stay, help them find Beckett. He was scared for her. But he also wanted to be home to care for his daughter. He picked up the coffee he had gotten to keep him awake thought the night and said his goodbyes to the boys, making them promise to call him if they had a lead.

Ryan and Esposito had brought in the suspect, James Leland. He had no criminal record, besides threatening his ex girlfriend. The boys went in, sitting across from James. "James, James, James. You know how long you'd be in jail for kidnapping a homicide detective? More then 50 years dude. But, if you tell us where she is, we can lower that number some." James was silent as a mouse for a while before finally breaking.

"Thomas called me over when he arrived at the hospital. Said he needed to use my car, and had some surgical supplies. He wouldn't tell me why. He got my car back to me the next morning, ready for work. He carried a badly looking woman into the back, bundled in a blanket. But, he wouldn't let me take a good look. I swear I didn't do anything else. I never saw him after that." Javier and Kevin seemed to believe him, and his alibi was perfect. He was working when she was kidnapped, working when he was stopped for car and supplies. And the car was there when he was up in the morning. Javier sighed as they were put back to square one. No one knew where the car went.

* * *

Castle was home shortly, the door flying open. He hung his freezing, cold coat on the rack. He heard the soft whimpers turn to high pitched sobs as Alexis sprinted her tiny legs to her father, crashing into his arms. He held the crying child in his arms, one hand rubbing the middle of her back as he tried to calm her down. Once her wails were to a minimum, he sat her on the couch, holding her tiny hands in his.

"Baby girl, what's got you all upset?" Alexis didn't make a sound, only slowly scooted off the furniture and running over to the phone. She repeatedly pointed to it as her dad came over. "Did someone call?" Alexis head shook fast.

"Mess'tage" Castle knelt down and pushed the button. A computerized voice said he had one message. The voice changed as the message played. Ruffling was the only thing you heard for a moment.

"Well hello, Richard. I see you aren't home to answer this. Workin' with the police? How dandy. I'd like for you to know a few things. I'm the one who took Miss Beckett. She put up quite a fight actually. Was hard to knock her out. I like that. It'll be pretty hard to find her. But when you do find out where she's hiding, she'll either be dead or out of the country. Tick tock, Mister Castle. Tick tock." All of a sudden, someone screamed his name.

"Castle! Warehouse, Underground! It's beside the rest-" A bunch of crashes were heard as Rouley's rough voice told her to shut up. he could hear her struggling against the man before she let out a cry of pain and the message was over.

Ryan stopped the recording once he heard his team members scream. Alexis was huddled in her dad's arms. He was rocking her back and forth as the detectives listened to the evidence. Esposito smacked the table in fury, forgetting a small child was there. He was scolded by Rick who told him to calm down.

"She didn't get to finish her sentence. A warehouse near a rest? Rest stop? Rest area? Res-" Rick jumped up, laying his daughter on the couch. "Restaurant. Near the restaurant. I'm sure of it." Ryan pulled up a map and pointed out a warehouse in the distance.

"It's a few mines from the place she said, but we can give it a shot." Castle got his mother to watch Alexis while he went with the police. They refused at first, but Ryan finally agreed, handing him a bulletproof vest to wear. Safety protocol. He rode in the back with Esposito as they hurried to the warehouse. They jumped out immediately.

"There's ten floors in this thing. We'll need to split up. If you find Beckett, get her out of there." Esposito ordered.

* * *

Everyone was in the building. Ryan had teamed up with Castle, gun raised as they opened doors, searched rooms and freed the occasional prisoners. They hadn't seen Beckett or Rouley in sight. But Castle wasn't giving up yet. Ryan slowly opened the next door, revealing two children. Danae and Stephanie. Danae was fast asleep, Stephanie was busy playing with blocks. She was about to yell when the men came in, but something Castle did put the action to a halt.

"Hey there, little one. We're here to help. What's your name?" The girl backed up, clearly scared of the boys.

"S-Stephanie." She whispered, not dare wanting to awaken Danae.

"Stephanie, pretty name. This is Kevin Ryan, and I'm Richard Castle-" The girl leaned close to him.

"Mister Castle! You know Miss Kate?" She questioned, the looks on the boys face changed upon hearing Becket's name.

"Yes, Do you know where she is?" Her head bobbed up and down. She led the men out of the room, shutting the door and taking off down the hall. The boys caught up with her as she raced down 3 flights of never ending stairs. They finally stopped on the tenth floor as the small child raced down the hall again. She stopped suddenly at a red door. She snatched the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. She slowly opened it.

"Miss Kate?.. Miss Kate!" The three ran into the room. Stephanie huddled over an almost unconscious Beckett. Red liquid was pooling at her feet. All her gashes had been reopened and she had bruises everywhere.

"Stephanie, grab those bed sheets." The little girl scooped the covers into his arms. Ryan helped bandage Beckett's cut up feet. It sicked Castle that someone did something so cruel to her. Once she was all covered, Castle scooped the detective in his arms, one arm laced around her back and the other under her knees. He held her close, he heard her mumble. "It's okay Beckett. You're safe. You'll be okay." He promised. Ryan kept his gun extended. Castle felt small hands on his legs.

"Steph come?" She asked. Castle nodded, Ryan pulling Stephanie to him. They quietly made their way up the stairs. Stephanie got scared the higher they got. Ryan held up his phone, telling the SWAT team they had Beckett. Ryan and Castle finally made it to the entrance. They were greeted outside to Mary being cuffed and Danae and Rouley in the back of the police car. Castle took Beckett to the ambulance who quickly plopped her on the gurney. Kate's eyes opened fast, reaching for Castle and whispering his name.

"You're fine, Beckett." He reassured her. The ambulance closed as Castle came over to Stephanie. Mary sent a glare to the child as she was pushed into the police car. Montgomery found out Stephanie was a kidnapped child. Mary was her mother. Her father was contacted and coming to take her. Stephanie didn't like all the people as she clung to Castle like there was no tomorrow.

Her dad arrived shortly, but Stephanie refused to pry away from Castle. He could understand why. Stephanie Ann Carlsem was four years old and was taken from her father when she was a baby. Mary was given a new identity and raised her girls, Steph and Dana, who was taken from a hospital 2 years before Steph was born to be torturers. Danae was obedient. Stephanie wasn't. After a few moments of hesitance, Stephanie was in the arms of her father.

* * *

Castle's mind couldn't move away from Beckett. She was on his mind for hours. He wanted to go and make sure she was okay. But all he could do is sit in the waiting room and trying not to pace back and forth. A woman in a white coat emerged.

"Family of Katherine Beckett?" Ryan, Esposito and Castle stood up.

"We're here partners. Her father has been called and will be here soon." The girl nodded.

"Miss Beckett had a bunch of cuts, gashes and bruises, which will heal in time. The most damage done was her feet. Some of the nerves had been cut, but not enough for her loose her feeling in her feet permanently. They had been stitched and cleaned. She'll need to stay with someone for a few weeks. You all may speak that with her. The only person she's asking for is Castle." Richard stepped forward, being led into Kate Beckett's room.

Kate was propped up in her hospital bed, the gowns they provided was on her as she let out a painful cough. She glanced up, smiling to Castle walking in.

"Hey. Heard you were pretty serious about finding me." Castle snickered, grinning a toothy smile.

"I was, You're special. Couldn't let you try to survive on your own." Kate just continued to smile. "I'm going to bring Mother and Alexis around tomorrow. They've been worried about you. Also, because of your injuries, You'll have to stay with someone for a few weeks. I'd like you to stay with us. We'd all be happy. I have a spare room for you. And you can recover." Beckett started to shake her head. As much as she'd love to stay. She didn't want to be a burden.

"I don't want to intrude." She explained, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"You won't be intruding. Please, just stay. I'll help you with whatever you need. Okay? Will you come stay with us?" A deep red shade colored her cheeks as she nodded.

"Sure. As long as it's no trouble?" Castle grinned, "No trouble at all."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so long! ~I~_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ello! I just wanted to let you know, if the updates aren't daily much like they used to. It's because I'm sick and I feel so horrible I've been sitting in bed all day. But I got this chapter done, so I had to type it up. I needed to please you guys! But I'm warning you. The updates may not be directly daily. But I will try my best! And once I'm better, I'll try to get back to my daily schedule. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter! ~I~_

* * *

Beckett had been in the hospital for two days. She was pretty excited and relieved that she was leaving tomorrow. She never liked hospitals. Every since she was a little girl. She had gotten in an accident involving a car hitting a bike. She was in there for weeks. It was full of boredom and sensation. Castle and his family came and spent time with her. It made the hint of loneliness slowly begin to fade away. Her father had stopped by too. Brought her favorite books, some change of clothes and some things she might need. That's when she informed her father, she would be staying with Castle. Jim and her had a long talk about, _'Thee Richard Castle'_ who's fantastic writing of books helped her cope with her mother's death. Jim knew how hard it was for Kate, and he wanted to make sure Mr Castle wasn't going to rip out her heart and smash it into a thousand pieces. She was his little girl. His only little girl. He wanted to make sure she found the right guy. He never got to meet this Richard Castle, but he was determined to though.

Finally, Friday came. The day she was being released from this place. Unfortunately, Castle wasn't going to be around to rescue her until noon. To pass the time, she picked up a random book from the small stack her father dropped off for her. She was so intrigued in Richard Castle's book that she wasn't aware that hours had passed and the Castles had come to pick her up. She heard a small cough, causing her slightly, heavy felt head to rise. In front of her was Rick, Alexis, Martha and.. her father?

"Dad?" She asked, wanting him to explain why he was here when he told her he would be at the cabin. Her dad came to her bed, stroking her hair with his gentle fingers.

"I came to meet the man that will be taking care of my little girl." Richard seemed to step forward, hand extended towards the older man.

"Name's Rick. Rick Castle. I'm the one that will be taking good care of your daughter, Mr. Beckett." Kate's dad started to smile slightly, shaking hands with the author.

"Please, call me Jim." Jim bent down on one knee, in front of Alexis who was leaning into her father's leg. "Hello sweetheart. What's your name?" Alexis backed away a little more, glancing up to Kate.

"It's alright, sweetie. He won't hurt you." She promised the scared girl. Alexis cleared her throat.

"I'ms Alexis." She said in barely a whisper. She shook Jim's awaiting hand as Kate's dad rose to his feet.

"Well, I better get going. If you need me, just call. Okay Katie?" Kate nodded, understanding his wish as he gave her a goodbye kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Once her father had left, Rick had stood beside Kate as she slowly swung her feet out of her bed. Her doctor had given her shoes that had extra cushion in the bottom so it wouldn't be too painful every time she walked. He pulled her to her feet, cursing himself when he saw her wince in pain.

"I'm so sorry Beckett!" Kate's frown turned upside down as she told him it was alright. She grabbed the suitcase her father had left, putting all her stuff in there. Martha volunteered to take the suitcase as Rick helped escort Kate to his car once he signed her out of the hospital. It took minutes to return to his loft as he helped her in. She slipped off her coat, handing it to Castle's waiting hands as he hooked it on the rack. "Make yourself at home. Have they fed you yet?" The moment the detective shook her head, the author snapped his fingers. "I'll make us all some lunch-" Alexis sprang to her feet immediately.

"Peanut butter and Jellies, Daddy!" Rick turned to Kate who had sat herself on his couch.

"You okay with PB and J's?" He asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't allergic or anything. He didn't know that much about her. She bit the inside of her bottom lip.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied in a soft voice. While Castle prepared their short meal, Alexis crawled up onto the couch, sitting herself next to their guest, smiling.

"Wanna see movie wit' me Kate?" Kate gave a wide smile.

"Of course. What movie did you have in mind?" She wondered, watching the little girl tip toed over to the bookcase full of movies. Alexis stood on the tips of her toes as she gripped the case in her hand. She handed the case to her friend as she removed the disk and placed it correctly in the CD player, pressing the play button. She took her seat back as **Jack and Jill **came on the screen. Castle finished the three's sandwiches as he took a seat next to Kate.

Alexis munched on the food as she contentedly watch the show. Kate was dozing off and on as she tried to stay awake to watch the end of the movie. She let out a huge cough that felt like it was ripping her throat. Rick was afraid she might be catching something. When Beckett couldn't stop coughing, he got her some cough syrup, which she gladly downed in a second. She showed him a soft smile, signaling a thank you before her attention returned to the entertainment on the TV. The movie was soon over and Alexis had descended to her room. Castle helped his detective guest unpack and make her feel welcome.

"I'm going to go and write. If you need me, just holler." He grinned, walking out as he shut the door behind him. He let out a short breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He couldn't believe that Katherine Beckett, homicide detective was in his loft, staying with them. He couldn't be happier. He sat himself down on the chair at his desk as his fingers tapped away at the keyboard keys.

* * *

Beckett layed on the bed, comfortable on her back with her feet propped up on the pillow as she closed eyes to enjoy a minute of silence. She turned to pick up one of her books when she spotted red hair in her doorway. She glanced up, seeing little Alexis standing in the doorway with a book in her hand.

"Can you read this to me Kate?" She asked, holding the hard back book in her hands. Beckett smiled happily, gently taking the book from Alexis, patting the side of the bed beside her. Once Alexis had climbed onto the bed, sitting herself next to Kate, she leaned her head against Katherine's shoulder as the book was opened and she was read to. Kate finished the book, quickly. She heard soft breaths, like it was heavy breathing. Alexis was propped up against Kate, mouth open a gap as she inhaled and exhaled.

"She's so peaceful when she's sleeping." A voice scared her, causing her to almost jump out of her skin.

"Castle! You scared the jumbos out of me!" She whispered loudly. Castle only grinned, lifting his little sleeping beauty into his arms.

"Enjoy your peace. I'll call you when dinner's done. Anything you want for dinner?" he asked, wanting to make his quest happy. Kate's shoulders shrugged as she sneezed. "Bless you." He told her, handing her a tissue. She smiled, sensing how much he actually care, or maybe he was just being polite. She didn't know, but she secretly hoped it was the first suggestion.

"Thank you and if you have spaghetti, then that will be fine." She replied. He grinned, nodding.

"Spaghetti is it. I'll come get you when it's ready." He left seconds later as he tiptoed to Alexis' room. He gently lowered her to her bed, her head softly placed on her pillow. He draped her blanket around her small frame.

* * *

About an hour had passed before Castle came up, knocking first. He didn't want to just barge in, and accidentally see something that she wouldn't be too happy with him seeing.

"Come in." He heard her croak out. He slowly opened the door, catching her sitting Indian style, combing her wet hair. She had taken a shower, her hair smelled like cherries. He could get a good whiff of it from across the room.

"I uh..I came up to tell you dinner's ready." He stumbled. She smiled, standing to her feet as she tried to hide the wince. He spotted it though, standing closer. "You okay? Do you need help?" She chuckled at his worried state, shaking her head.

"No I'm alright. I'll meet you down there." She promised as she watched him retreat to the stairs. Once she placed her hair a certain way, she made her way downstairs. Martha, Alexis and Castle were seated at the table, and empty chair supposedly for her was between Castle and Alexis. Rick pulled the chair out as she came over and sat down. They dove into their food. Alexis seemed to be stuffing it down her throat in pure deliciousness. The spaghetti melted in her mouth. It was so delicious, she served herself another helping. By the time everyone had finished their meal, Martha had explained she had a place to be and left quickly. Castle scooped his little girl into his arms, tickling her as she let out a handful of giggles, causing Kate to laugh along with Rick.

"I'm going to give Miss Giggles here a bath, then she wants to watch Scooby Doo before bed. So if you don't want to watch it, you can some upstairs and go to bed, or you can stay down here and we'll be down soon." Beckett shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

"I'll be here." She stated. They were out and downstairs in half an hour, getting close to eight at night. Alexis situated herself beside Kate on her right as Rick popped the movie in and settling on the other side of Kate. The movie wasn't half way over before Kate's eyes felt heavy. But she didn't want to fall asleep yet. Rick and Alexis had a bunch of fun, watching the remainder of the movie. Rick chanted at the very end.

"Scooby Dooby Do!" Alexis made a _'Sh!'_ sound pointing to Kate, who had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hair splayed everywhere as she took a slow breath. He told Alexis to go upstairs and get ready for bed as he scooped Kate into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. He laid her down gently, covering her with her blankets. After hesitation, he softly kissed her forehead, and left to tend to Alexis.

* * *

_A/N: How you enjoyed it! I feel really, really sick now. I feel like my throat is being ripped apart. :( So, I don't feel well. But I'll try to have the next chap up soon ~I~_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it! (: ~I~_

* * *

Beckett let out a huge cough, as she dropped her head back on the pillow. Not only was she in Castle's loft recovering, she was getting sick. She knew it. Alexis had come up and had brought her stuff to read and things to do with her father's consent. Beckett loved how the little girl wanted her to get better. It was sweet. Castle came in with a glass of water, which Kate downed rather quickly. He felt her head with the back of his hand. He made a face.

"Gosh, Kate. You're burning up!" He grabbed a thermometer and slipped it into her mouth. Once it started to beep, he checked it, winced at the number. "101.2 Goodness Kate. You're really sick. I'll make you something to sooth your throat. Lex, why don't you go start on that surprise?" Alexis' face beamed as she sprinted down the hall. He sat at the end of the bed, smiling at her. She looked so exhausted. "Alexis and I picked some movies for you to watch while your up here. So pick a movie, I'll stick it in and I'll make you something to eat. Sound good?" She nodded, coughing as he gently patted her back. He gave a soft smile before popping the movie in the player and left the room.

He returned shortly, with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He sat the bowl on her lip and patted her hand.

"Eat up. There's medicine on the stand next to you. Be sure to take it. If you need anything, call me. Phone's on the stand too. I'll check on you later." He left a small kiss on her forehead, which Kate's mind immediately settled on as he left.

_'He seems so caring. What if she's starting to have feelings for me?'_ She cursed herself, eating her soup quietly. She couldn't lie if she was asked if she felt something for this guy. She did. The last person that worried about her, was her father. Even her ex boyfriend Will Sorenson wasn't even that sweet. If she was ever sick, he would say. _'Just get over it.'_ Then he chose his job over her. He wanted her to go to Boston with him, and just up and leave her job? No. She wasn't going to do that. Her job meant a lot to her, and no man was going to tear her away from that. The pills she swallowed sent the darkness which pulled her to sleep, and boy did she sleep.

Six hours later, Castle come in to check on her. She was fast sleep, her chest moving up and down with every needed breath she took. Castle sat down and ever so gently massaged her cheek with his finger. She could feel someone touching her skin, but she couldn't respond to it.

"Daddy!" Alexis screeched, jumping in, covered in her laser tag get up as she let herself in. Castle immediately glanced to his daughter before returning his gaze to Beckett's slumbering body. Still asleep, hasn't moved an inch. "Daddy!" She whispered loudly, holding up his matching uniform. "Daddy come on! Let 'er s'eep" Castle nodded, removing his hand from her cheek and lifting the girl fast in his arms and carried her, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Another few hours had passed before Kate awoke from her deep slumber. No one was in the room, so she decided to go downstairs and find something to do. She came downstairs, seeing Alexis and Rick were huddled around something. Rick turned, smiling before he nudged Alexis. She turned her head, putting whatever it was behind her back.

"Close eyes Kate!" She demanded, as she witnessed the adult close her eyes. Alexis pulled out a paper, a drawing on it and in the other hand, she had a hand made necklace, created out of beads, and letter beads spelling out her name in the very middle. "Open d'em!" Alexis explained handing them in her direction. Kate's mouth gaped open as she took the gifts. She put the necklace on before looking at the drawing the child made. "It's us. Me, you and Daddy!" Kate's smile widened as she looked at the picture where her skin was yellow, hair was blue and wore a dress. She thought it was cute.

"Thank you, Alexis. They are absolutely beautiful." She bent down as the five year old enveloped her in a bear hug. Kate kissed the child's hair as she released her. Lex ran over, bouncing up and down in front of her father.

"She liked it daddy!" Rick grinned.

"That she did, girlie." Alexis leaned closer to her dad.

"Can we go see. **Tangled **or **Enchanted** this 'eek daddy?" She asked, using the cutest puppy eyes, that Kate had ever seen. Rick laughed, nodding once more.

"Of course we can." Alexis' face beamed even more.

"Can's Kate come too?" Rick glanced up to his friend.

"Only if she wants to." He answered, causing the girl to turn to Kate, awaiting an answer. Beckett smiled once again being met with those delicate puppy eyes of not only Alexis, but her father too! She could easily say no if it was just Castle, but little Castle? Nuh uh. There was no saying nothing but yes to that little girl. She bent down on her knee, the girl sitting on it.

"Of course I will. Once I'm better." She promised. Alexis jumped into her arms, causing Beckett to stick out her arms to catch her just in time. Alexis then ran upstairs. Rick slowly rose to his feet, standing closer to Beckett who didn't move at all as his face came close to hers. "Thank you, for being there today. You made me feel better." She whispered.

"Always." He whispered back, their faces lingering closer to each other. Their noses touching before they told each other they should go to bed. Beckett sat in her room, Rick in his office. All they could think about, is how close they were.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing the last chapter :P I'm sorry it's so short! ~I~_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Still pretty sick. But I'm getting better! This chapter took a bit longer then expected. But enjoy! ~I~_

* * *

It must have been a little past one in the morning when she felt a tug of her covers being ripped off exposing her warm skin that was contacting the cold air. The shivers it caused jolted Kate awake. She glanced around the room, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She felt another tug, harder this time on her night wear which made her glance down. Alexis was staring up at her. Her blue dress stood out from the bright, scarlet hair as a teddy bear clung to her chest. A sniffle was released from the child.

"Miss Kate, Can I sleep with you now? Bad man's coming." She informed the sleepy detective. Kate rubbed her eyes softly, letting out a yawn.

"If you tell me who's coming." There were so many bad people out there. Alexis looked uncomfortable as she shifted on her feet.

"The bad man that was with Mommy." Kate suddenly held out her hands , offering to hold the scared girl. Alexis crawled into her lap, laying her head against the older girl's chest.

"Was it a nightmare?" Alexis was all worked up that she could only nod. "Can you tell me what happened?" Alexis cleared her throat.

"We were all playing down'tairs and he stormed in. He hurt you and daddy and then took me! He's coming!" Beckett held the sobbing child close as she rocked back and forth. She babysat once, but never did the children have nightmares.

"Hey Lex." Alexis tilted her head up as Kate wiped the tears with her thumb. "I'm here. Nothing will ever happen to you or your daddy. They will have to get through me." Alexis sniffled once again.

"P-P'omise?" Kate smiled gently.

"I promise." Alexis snuggled closer.

"Can's I still sleep here?" She asked shyly. Beckett nodded, watching the girl cuddle closer into her side.

She didn't see someone leaning in the doorway until she looked up. She raised her gun out of tendency, causing the shadow to raise it's hands.

"Hey. It's okay, It's just me. Rick." She lowered her gun the moment she detected his voice. He came in closer, turning on the night light by the stand. "She needs a source of light to keep the _'monsters'_ away." The child stirred at his soft voice.

"Daddy?" Richard leaned over Kate and kissed his daughter's head. "I'm here sweetheart. Go back to sleep." The girl nodded off minutes later. "You're really good with her." Rick confessed to Kate. "More then Meredith ever was." Kate smiled slightly, ignoring the ex wife comment.

"I guess I am." Rick held up something that made Kate raise an eyebrow.

"I'm just coming to take your temperature . I had heard your voice." Kate opened her mouth as she took her temperature. "98.3, You're back to normal now." He grinned, though she couldn't quite see it. "I'll let us head back to sleep." She nodded, hearing his soft footsteps leaving the room. Her heart slowly returned to it's normal beat rhythm when he left. She hadn't had this feeling in a long while. Heart flutters, mind buzzing and stomach butterflies. It was like teenage love all over again. She yawned one more time before shutting her eyes and falling into her slumber full of pleasant dreams.

* * *

She awoke to someone bouncing on the bed. Alexis jumped around like a monkey. "Don't fall!" She warned, rubbing her tired filled eyes. Alexis' movements halted as she heard Kate's voice.

"Kate! I was hopin' to wake you ups!" She chanted, sliding off the bed. "Do you feel better?" She asked. Kate nodded. She really did feel better. Her head ache had disappeared, her throat felt soothed and she didn't feel nauseous. Alexis ran out of the room chanting, _'She's better!'_ for the whole apartment building to hear. Kate dressed quickly before following the extremely excited girl.

"Alexis, dear. Lower your voice. You're making Grams' head pound." Martha explained. Alexis' voice quickly silenced for the moment as Beckett made her way down.

"Kate! What 'ereal do you's like?" The girl pointed to the various choices they had. She flicked a finger towards the fruit loops as Alexis passed them towards her. She poured herself a bowl full while Castle allowed the grain to float when he poured milk into her bowl. They all ate quietly, before Martha left for her acting class as Rick helped Alexis pick out her clothes for her first day at her new school. Alexis had picked out a gray and blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans to go with her new black seakers. "You comin' too Katie?" Lexie asked, grabbing a hold of Kate's hand.

"I'll come with you to see you off. You'll have a bunch of fun. I'm sure of it." Alexis still had a strong grip on her hand as her father tried to slip on jacket. Once the child was ready, he turned to Katherine who was putting on her shoes. Pain from her feet had been hurting less and less as each week passed. She glanced up, only to meet Rick Castle's blue eyes.

"Do you need me to carry you?" He asked, half joking, half serious. She raised her eye brows, as if to say _'Are you serious?'_ She then smiled, shaking her head.

"No. I think I'm good." said Beckett as Richard picked up his five year old who was clinging to his legs. Once everyone had exited the loft and it was locked up, they boarded the car making their way to the school. The three got out, Alexis cuddled in Kate's warm arms this time.

* * *

Once they were escorted to the right teacher, did Alexis not want to go. Kate tried to put her down, but the girl held a _painful_ death grip on her. Rick even tried pulling her off. "Come on Lex. Let go sweetie." Kate told her. The teacher stepped forward.

"Yeah Alexis. Let go of Mommy. You'll see her later." Rick and Kate froze at her words.

"She's not her Mom." "I'm not her mother." They said almost completely in unison. They turned to each other, looking in each other's eyes before the teacher cleared her throat.

"Totally fooled me." She grinned as Lex tugged the bottom of Kate's purple shirt.

"P'omise you be back, Kate?" Kate bent down, meeting at the same level as the terrified girl.

"I promise, I will come back for you girlie." Alexis quickly wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck. Kate held the little girl for a minute before kissing her hair. "Now, go have fun. You're safe here. Miss Porter will be here if you need anything, Kay?" Once she nodded, Kate stood up, leaving Rick space to kiss his daughter goodbye. He gave the teacher his number in case anything happened and they left shortly after. They were quiet for a while. The same thought was buzzing through their minds. _'Someone thought Kate was Lexie's mother.'_

* * *

They stopped at the park for a while. He had something important to ask her. They walked slowly till they found a bench. Kids of all ages ran around, letting out their trapped energy. They both took a seat on the bench.

"Kate, I'm in desperate need of a new idea for my books. My publisher, Gina wants it soon. I was wanting to base my next book series on you, and the boys. The NYPD. I was wondering if I could follow you around for a while on cases. Research only, I swear. That's all it will be. So? What do you say?" Kate was speechless for a moment. Did she really want him following her around more? _'Hell yes!'_ A part of her screamed while the other screamed, _'No!'_ What was she to choose? She'd need time to think about it.

"Could I think about it?" He could tell she was taken back by it.

"Yeah of course." They sat so close, their face were almost smack dab into each other. They each leaned closer , their lips millimeters away. She closed her eyes.

"Kate?!" She jumped back quickly, looking up at the person that called her name.

"W-Will?" She choked out.

* * *

Kate stood a long feet away from Castle, who stayed on the bench, waiting.

"Will, what are you doing here?" She heard him clear his throat, like it was important.

"I was sent here on a case. I also missed you. I saw you get out of a car and came to see if you'd like to go to dinner. But, I saw you about to kiss that bimbo-" He jumped at Kate's defense toward Rick.

"He's not a bimbo! He's a sweet person! You were gone for years, Will. I got over you. You chose your job over me. I'm over you. Completely." Sorenson rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're into him!" Beckett could hear the jealousy in his voice when he spat about her favorite writer.

"So what if I am? Got a problem with that?" She saw his face harden.

"Yes! Of course I do! You're just attracted to him because his books help you through your mom's death! Did you even tell him that?!" When she didn't speak he shook his head in disbelief, storming off.

She slowly returned over to Castle. "What was that about?" Kate bit deep into her lip.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Like your loft?" She suggested. He nodded, understanding her request and helped her to his car, driving to his loft. Once they arrived in, they sat on his couch.

* * *

"I have a few things to tell you. I'm a fan. I admit it. I'm only a fan because my mother was. My mother was killed. We..my father and I were suppose to meet her for dinner, she was wrapping up a case. She was a lawyer. Hours passed and she didn't show. We returned home, and a detective was waiting for us. She had been stabbed, and the murderer was never caught. I was devastated. My dad turned to alcohol. Drank himself for a while. I became a detective, to give the other families their justice. If I couldn't give it for my mother, I was going to do it for others." Tears were in her eyes at this point as he held her close. She cried for a few moments, letting it out. She didn't usually break like this, but Castle was different. She trusted him.

"That man was Will.. Will Sorenson. He's my ex boyfriend. We dated for six months. He was being transfered to Boston and wanted me to come with him. I wasn't going to abandon my job to go with him. I told him that. I then told him we were over." She swallowed before continuing. "He came because he was on a case. But he missed me, and wanted me back. I told him I wasn't interested. He got jealous and yelled, wondering why you were here. Then he started guessing who I was falling for since it obviously wasn't him. He guessed correctly on the first try."

Rick had a gut filled feeling he knew this person. He was sure of it. "Who are you interested in, Kate?" He asked, pretending to be dumb. Kate dug her tooth into her bottom lip again. He found it cute.

"You. It's you. You're the one that I'm interested in." When she glanced up, she was greeted with a pair of lips crashing against hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as his hands traveled her skin. He pulled away, standing her to her feet before leading her to his room.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will definitely be M rated. So, be warned. If you don't read M stuff. Then I don't know why you're here. I had it in the summary all along. :P Just kidding. I'm also going to Indianapolis today. So, I may not get the next chapter up. But, if I do, be sure to check for it. :) ~I~_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It's made this horrible sickness start to go away! It's made me so happy! Thank you so much for being so nice to me. Even if I was sick. I'm glad to hear you all liked the story, this is the second to last chapter and it gets a little.. okay more then a little, steamy and descriptive in here. Sorry 'bout that :D Enjoy though! ~I~_

* * *

The moment the door to Richard Castle's bedroom shut, he pinned her back against the cool wood. A small, soft gasp escaped as she stared into his eyes. His warm hands explored her upper body underneath the clothing. He sucked, kissed and nipped playfully at her neck as he did so, causing her hands to move straight to his hair. Her fingers swiftly moving about, getting a feel of his soft hair texture under the fingertips. She jumped slightly when he bit the spot where her neck and shoulder met before sucking it at the same rate, soothing the pleasurable pain his bite caused. When he moved away, he gently caressed the spot with his thumb. There would surely be a mark there later. His lips crashed hers again as his hands massaged the skin above her pants with his fingers, wanting to get the feeling of her skin memorized in his mind. He took a good long look at her purple shirt, before tugging it gently. Beckett got the drift, lifting her arms up into the air, letting Rick have easier access to remove the first piece of clothing hiding her special parts.

His breath stopped shortly after her shirt was quickly disposed of, thrown to the floor for them to attend to later. He took in the beauty in front of him. Her skin was paler then her face, which meant she didn't get sun in those places too much. Job's a busy one, he supposed. He gently rang his hands over the curves of her side, it caused her to shover at his touch. Goose bumps started to appear under the tips of his fingers as the slight coldness contacted her exposed skin. He wet his lips with his tongue as he eyed the red lace bra she had covering her breasts. Her sudden movements caused his actions to freeze. Her delicate fingers, the nails painted a light shade of purple grasped his shirt. He gulped, catching the smirk plastered on her face. She slowly started to lift his shirt when he quickly swung his arms into the air, as she chuckled removing the barrier in her way. her lips were moistened as she took in his pack of abs. _'So he does work out'_ She reminded herself as she felt his abs, chewing her lip when she felt his hands trailing her skin when she did his. Their lips met once again, sharing each other's taste on their tongues as the wandering hands continued their job.

Rick grasped her pants in his hands as he lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs crossing around his waist.

"Don't drop me." She pleaded when he tore her away from the back of the door.

"Never." he promised, crashing his lips to hers. He carried her to his bed, dropping her gently onto the mattress, before recapturing her lips yet again. His fingers messed with the button of her pants before he finally unlocked it, pulling the jeans down her legs before tossing them down onto the floor to meet her shirt. His mouth watered at her red panties that matched her bra. He swallowed hard as he noticed a soft shade of pink paint her cheeks. She was blushing, how cute. He grinned, kissing her softly this time as he felt her hands on his jeans this time around. She removed them a lot quicker then he did hers. Her eyes widened as she took in how hard he was. Goodness, he was practically hard as rock, and she hadn't even touched him yet. She went to remove his member from his hiding place when his hand on her wrists stopped her.

"You first." He explained, laying her down on her back as his lips worked with hers. His hands undid the clap which was holding her bra up. He moved the bra away and took a deep breath when he saw how tender her breasts looked. He dipped down, leaving soft kisses around the nipples. Her mouth parted to let the pleasurable moan escape. He grinned, hearing the satisfaction he was giving her return back to him. He sucked softly on the puckered piece of flesh before tracing his hands lower, teasing the panties as he very slowly removed them, exposing her entrance. Kate's breath caged at the back of her throat when he parted her legs. He bit softly at the available skin before her cracked his knuckles, sliding one finger slowly into her soaked, waiting entrance.

He knew she didn't want that, but he wanted to tease her a little bit. He saw her facial expression when his finger entered her weak spot. She groaned in passion, nerves binding together when something entered. He felt her inner muscles tense around his finger. He left a kiss in between her breasts before slipping his middle finger into meet his pointer finger. Her eyes bulged when he started to move his fingers inside of her. That's when Castle started to hear the moans of passion as he sped up his pace. Soon, he added a third finger and curled them which made her cry out in pure happiness. He continued to move his fingers with a rhythm as he felt her tensing up more. He knew she was struggling with letting go. So he decided to help. He dipped his other hand to her bundle of nerves, pressing with a little friction as he rubbed the very tiny button in circles. She cried out at the moment.

"Castle! Rick. Oh, Mmm.. Castle." She continued to chant his name over and over. Her back arched as she felt the flash of waves overcome her. She rolled over the edge as she screamed his name. He quickly removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue as he gladly tasted her. She continued to buck her hips into his face as he lapped up the oncoming juices. Once he was down, she calmed down, trying to catch her breath that she didn't even notice him remove his boxers. He leaned close to her, his head meeting hers as he looked into her eyes.

"You sure yo want to do this?" He asked her. He didn't want to force her into doing something she didn't want. She nodded, kissing him passionately for a moment. The next thing she knew, Castle had slid into her, causing a bunch of nerves in both of them to start bouncing off the walls. He started moving in a slow motion as he searched her face closely for signs that he hurt her in some way. He was only greeted by a pleasurable look. He started to move faster inside her, the nerves building up in the two of them.

He pushed deeper into her, her moans getting him so hard, it hurt. She met his every thrust, sweat pouring all over their bodies. Her jumpy breaths made him suck on her neck as he thrusted deep into her. He could feel his end coming. He wanted to make sure she was too. He reached a hand down, pressing hard on her clit as he pounded into her, hoping to get her as as he was. Soon enough, she felt like she was all drugged up when the climax started. She screamed his name, only to be cut off by his mouth crushing hers, trapping the screams and turning them to muffles and whimpers. She came soon after, him following suit. He stilled for a moment, catching his breath as she caught hers. He tolled over, moving out of her as he kissed her temple.

* * *

"That was beyond-" She interrupted him.

"Amazing?" She asked. He nodded, sharing a soft kiss.

"This isn't a one time thing, is it?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"No, not for me." She smiled when he grinned.

"Me either. So are we?"

"Together? I say we are. Do you want to be?" He nodded, as they shared another slow kiss. He glanced at the clock.

"Crap! We have half an hour to go get Alexis!" He exclaimed , hurrying to slip on his clothes. She scrambled to the floor, retrieving her clothes as well and putting them on quickly.

* * *

It took them five minutes to get ready and ten to arrive to the school. When they arrived, parents were leaving with their children. The two wandered in before hearing a loud screech.

"Daddy! Kate!" Their heads turned to Alexis, who was running full speed toward them. She jumped into Kate's arms, who caught her at the exact moment.

"Hey girlie. How was your first day?" The child shrugged.

"It was 'kay. You came back!" Kate smiled.

"I promised, didn't I?" Lexie grinned, holding her tightly before her father scooped her into his arms.

"Come on. Let's go home." Lexie grinned.

"Laser Tag?" Rick chuckled.

"You're on, smart one." He challenged.

* * *

_A/N: There.. Is your smut scene. I'm completely embarrassed now. I've never written a smut scene for the whole world to see. I know, It's bad. I'ma go hide now. I hope you enjoyed it though! I hope the smut was at least decent. ~I~_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you all for the support you've shown me throughout this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I loved reading all of your reviews. (: I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. This is the last chapter of 'Missing', but I will try to have a new story up soon when an idea pops into my head. Enjoy ~I~_

* * *

-6 years later-

Six years had passed since that day they shared themselves completely. Six long years that changed everyone. Richard and Katherine have been married for four wonderful years. Richard became a father again to two beautiful babies. Their first child together was a son, which Rick was delighted for. They named him Zachariah Blake Castle, Zach for short. Alexis was delighted to have a sibling to play with. Kate hadn't thought about having children before she met Castle. She enjoyed being a mother though. She had practice with Alexis. She could remember the day he proposed as clear as water. They had been playing laser tag and Rick had slipped the diamond engagement ring into her outfit pocket. It was cheesy, but cute. Zach arrived nine months later on August 25th. Everyone was happy for them, the boys and Lanie becoming the _'Uncles and Aunt'_ of the child. He grew up so fast. They were celebrating his 4th birthday that day.

Zach was one year old when Kate fell pregnant again. He turned two barely a month before the child was born. They were blessed with a girl this time, born September 3rd that they named Brooke Marie Castle. Brooke was very adventurous, which she surely got from her father. She was a daddy's girl, unlike her brother who seemed to like his mother a bit more. Kevin Ryan met Jenny and married shortly after Zach made his appearance. They were blessed with a little baby girl named Mina Leslie Ryan. She was born a year before Brooke. Esposito and Lanie had confessed their feelings and were together since Brooke was born.

* * *

Everyone was outside, running around the Castle's back yard. Rick and Kate had moved into an actual house when they became engaged. The children were running about. Eleven year old Alexis was keeping a watchful eye on her baby sister, who was taking slow steps toward the garden. Kate had went in to top off the birthday boy's cake. Rick, the boys and the other two remaining children were playing with the squirt guns to pass the time. When Kate returned with the cake, Alexis glanced over, catching Brooke playing in the newly fresh mud.

"Mom!" Kate turned. Lexie had called Kate 'Mom' since she married her father. Once the troublemaker was pointed out, Katherine Castle set the cake on the table that was set up and jogged to her one year old female version of her husband, lifting her into her arms.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. You're way too much like your father." She confessed, carrying her inside to the kitchen sink where the girl's tiny brown, dirt filled hands were cleaned before she was returned outside. Everyone was gathered around the delicious treats as they waited for Kate to return, Brooke securely on her hip. All of the little family joined in on singing _'Happy Birthday'_ to the four year old boy. He took a gulp of air, blowing out the candle lights out as the observers cheered and clapped. The cake and ice cream was served as Kate helped her little Brooke eat the tasty food.

* * *

Presents came shortly after, for Zach as he quickly ripped the colored paper hiding the true surprise inside. He got a lot of fun stuff. New crayons (because his others are waring out) and light up sneakers from Uncle Kevin, Aunt Jenny and Mina. He also received new toy cars to add to his collection from Uncle Javier. A police car, ambulance, and fire truck this time. Aunt Lanie got him a box of legos so he could build anything he wished. His parents got him his very own car rug that he could drive his toys on and a few more vehicles to add to his stash. He had begged for more cars, as he only had a few. Brooke had started to get fussy, which meant it was nap time for that princess. She was out the moment she was laid in her bed. Kate returned to the backyard where the children were being chased by the boys with squirt guns once again. She felt someone's arms snake around her waist.

"Hello, sexy." Rick whispered seductively as she turned around in his arms.

"Hello there, handsome." She teased him, nipping his ear. He jerked her closer, causing her to gasp softly.

"When the kids are in bed, I'm going to give you the time of your life." He promised, brushing his lips with hers. They shared the kiss before they heard giggles.

"Ew!" They broke away slowly, catching Zach beside them. Rick picked him up, tickling him senselessly as Kate joined in. They let the man down once he let out a handful of squeals and laughter before Rick stole another kiss from Kate.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer of yours." She whispered referring to_ 'the time of her life'_ as they linked hands, watching the children play.

_The End_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's short! ~I~_


End file.
